xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Diadem
Journey Diadems are medium head armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are made from wood from Satorl Marsh. Appearance Sources Shops * Frontier Village Armour Shop Trade Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. M42 Scout Unit |Area6 = Ether Mine |Rate6 = 37.3 |Enemy7 = Officer Volff |Area7 = Satorl Marsh |Rate7 = 36.8 |Enemy8 = Partner Volff |Area8 = Satorl Marsh |Rate8 = 36.8 |Enemy9 = Satorl Volff |Area9 = Satorl Marsh |Rate9 = 36.8 |Enemy10 = Swift Zektol |Area10 = Satorl Marsh |Rate10 = 36.8 |Enemy11 = Colony Upa |Area11 = Ether Mine |Rate11 = 36 |Enemy12 = Vengeful Daulton |Area12 = Ether Mine |Rate12 = 36 |Enemy13 = Acid Upa |Area13 = Satorl Marsh |Rate13 = 11.7 |Enemy14 = Amber Fischer |Area14 = Satorl Marsh |Rate14 = 11.7 |Enemy15 = Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) Aqua Nebula |Area15 = Satorl Marsh |Rate15 = 11.7 |Enemy16 = Lacus Flamii |Area16 = Satorl Marsh |Rate16 = 11.7 |Enemy17 = Mad Upa |Area17 = Satorl Marsh |Rate17 = 11.7 |Enemy18 = Marsh Flamii |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 11.7 |Enemy19 = Satorl Flamii |Area19 = Satorl Marsh |Rate19 = 11.7 |Enemy20 = Satorl Vang |Area20 = Satorl Marsh |Rate20 = 11.7 |Enemy21 = Storm Vang |Area21 = Satorl Marsh |Rate21 = 11.7 |Enemy22 = Wind Nebula |Area22 = Satorl Marsh |Rate22 = 11.7 |Enemy23 = Colony Lizard |Area23 = Ether Mine |Rate23 = 11.2 |Enemy24 = Elegant Marin |Area24 = Ether Mine |Rate24 = 11.2 |Enemy25 = Junk Krabble |Area25 = Ether Mine |Rate25 = 11.2 |Enemy26 = Materia Krabble |Area26 = Ether Mine |Rate26 = 11.2 |Enemy27 = Rock Krabble (XC1) Rock Krabble |Area27 = Ether Mine |Rate27 = 11.2 |Enemy28 = Coppice Quadwing |Area28 = Satorl Marsh |Rate28 = 10.2 |Enemy29 = Stormy Widardun |Area29 = Satorl Marsh |Rate29 = 10.2 |Enemy30 = Graceful Holand |Area30 = Colony 6 |Rate30 = 9.3 |Enemy31 = Grom Nebula |Area31 = Colony 6 |Rate31 = 9.3 |Enemy32 = Clima Flier |Area32 = Colony 6 |Rate32 = 8.1 |Enemy33 = Colony Flier |Area33 = Colony 6 |Rate33 = 8.1 |Enemy34 = Colony Wisp |Area34 = Colony 6 |Rate34 = 8.1 |Enemy35 = Atmos Flier |Area35 = Colony 6 |Rate35 = 7.3 |Enemy36 = Detox Brog |Area36 = Satorl Marsh |Rate36 = 5.5 |Enemy37 = Poison Brog (XC1) Poison Brog |Area37 = Satorl Marsh |Rate37 = 5.5 |Enemy38 = Red Antol |Area38 = Colony 6 |Rate38 = 5.4 |Enemy39 = Sky Rhogul |Area39 = Colony 6 |Rate39 = 5.4 |Enemy40 = Yellow Antol |Area40 = Colony 6 |Rate40 = 5.4 |Enemy41 = Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) Mechon M82 |Area41 = Ether Mine |Rate41 = 5.3 |Enemy42 = Mechon M84 |Area42 = Ether Mine |Rate42 = 5.3 |Enemy43 = M32 Transport Unit |Area43 = Ether Mine |Rate43 = 4.7 |Enemy44 = Mechon M32X (normal) Mechon M32X |Area44 = Ether Mine |Rate44 = 4.7 |Enemy45 = Mechon M53X (normal) Mechon M53X |Area45 = Ether Mine |Rate45 = 4.7 |Enemy46 = Mechon M55 (normal) Mechon M55 |Area46 = Ether Mine |Rate46 = 4.7 |Enemy47 = Cautious Balteid |Area47 = Satorl Marsh |Rate47 = 4.6 |Enemy48 = Fighter Igna |Area48 = Satorl Marsh |Rate48 = 4.6 |Enemy49 = Mist Rhogul |Area49 = Satorl Marsh |Rate49 = 4.6 |Enemy50 = Satorl Caterpile |Area50 = Satorl Marsh |Rate50 = 4.6 |Enemy51 = Shield Igna |Area51 = Satorl Marsh |Rate51 = 4.6 |Enemy52 = Sunlight Schvaik |Area52 = Satorl Marsh |Rate52 = 4.6 |Enemy53 = Barbaro Igna |Area53 = Satorl Marsh |Rate53 = 3.1 |Enemy54 = Duel Igna (XC1) Duel Igna |Area54 = Satorl Marsh |Rate54 = 3.1 |Enemy55 = Guard Igna |Area55 = Satorl Marsh |Rate55 = 3.1 |Enemy56 = Reckless Godwin |Area56 = Satorl Marsh |Rate56 = 3.1 |Enemy57 = Tumultuous Felix |Area57 = Satorl Marsh |Rate57 = 3.1 |Enemy58 = Deluded Igna Deluded Igna (QE) |Area58 = Satorl Marsh |Rate58 = 0 |Enemy59 = Fiery Igna Fiery Igna (QE) |Area59 = Colony 6 |Rate59 = 0 |Enemy60 = Hungry Volff Hungry Volff (QE) |Area60 = Satorl Marsh |Rate60 = 0 |Enemy61 = M71 Fire Support M71 Fire Support (QE) |Area61 = Colony 6 |Rate61 = 0 |Enemy62 = Mechon M64 Armour+ Mechon M64 Armour+ (QE) |Area62 = Colony 6 |Rate62 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Medium Head Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour